Deep Sorrow:The Wedding Pain
by AtallerAlice
Summary: Ah sweet Bella thinks that her life is well: she's got great sisters, brothers, great parents and a wonderful angel. But Little did she know that an angel can fall for a devil and out of grace. Will she forgive him? Rated 'M' for strong words and fightig
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Edward asked me to marry him and of course I said yes. I had decided that since both Alice and Victoria wanted to plan the wedding that they can share the planning...hopefully I'll will be having a wedding not a funeral.

"Bella, we need your opioin on something for the wedding." Victoria and Alice said coming towards me with the dreadful book of wedding plans._ You love Edward, he loves you their not going to do anything._

"Whatever you guys think will be fine guys." I told them as they rolled their eyes at me. As I groaned loudly and yelled for Angela

"Yes Bells?" Ang asked me concerned

"Please you know me well enough can you ahelp Alice and Victoria?" I asked her and she nodded. That's when Alice got a vision apparently it was bad because she looked at me hurt,worried, and most of all angry.

"What is it Alice?" I whispered to her. But before she could answer she got cut off by a loud crash upstaires. I passed it off as Rosalie and Emmett but then they walked through the front door and Rose came and gave me a hug and a smile.

"Bella can-can we go?" Alice asked me hurridly.

"What is wrong Alice?!" I whispered-yelled at her as Jazz walked in and quickly understood what was happening.

Then there was another crash. So if it wasn't Alice and Jasper, or Rosalie and Emmett. Then it must be Carlisle and Esme.

"Ok let's go over some wedding plans...please Bella?" Alice begged me

"Sure." and she took Jasper in the kitchen and I guess told him about the vision because when they came back he looked like he could kill.

"Soo...where's Edward?" I asked them as they exchanged a look and I got up

"Where are you doing?" Alice asked me

"To get something from my room." and with that I was in front of my door and when I opened it I saw something that I hoped I would never see.

My Edward with Tanya

I gasped and Emmett,Rosalie,Jasper,Alice, and Victoria were there in a second. As soon as Emmett saw them he ran up to them and ripped them apart from each other as I ran out the house followed by my sisters, and my brothers. Leaving my ex love and his new one behind.

* * *

**Sorry for it being so short what do you guys think so far?**


	2. Author's Note

**Twin: Twin I want you to go to a group meeting**

**Me: Why im not a alcoholic.**

**Twin: I know that but...**

**Me: Im a drunk alocoholics go to meetings!**

**Twin: *sighs* i know im justing saying that the meeting will help you...**

**Me: Help me what?! Be normal?! Huh, IM NOT NORMAL TWIN!**

**Twin: TO GET OVER TWILIGHT!**

**Me: why? *calmly* ;)**

**Twin: Because you painted your room black and dyed your hair.**

**Me: Twin I don't think IM the one needing the help.**

**Twin:....**

**Me: It's alright i'll go call the insane place**

**Twin: Why me?!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2...

VPOV

Bella flew down the stairs and out the down dry-sobbing and threw back her engagment ring. I picked it up when Edward came running down the stairs.

"Where's Bella?! I need to explain!" He asked me. Explain what?

"Explain what Edward? All I know is she ran down here dry-sobbing and flew out the door. Oh and she threw her ring back." I told him. If he hurt her I swear to god!

"EDWARD ANTHONEY MASON CULLEN! GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" Alice screamed at him as Jazz held her back.

"What did he do to Bella Alice?" Angela said growing upset

"HE HAD SEX WITH THAT BITCH TANYA!!! HOE COULD YOU DO THAT TO BELLA?!" Rosalie screamed as Emmett and Jasper growled at him. While I took out my phone like a grown up and called Bella

"Hello?" Bella's sad voice said making everyone be quiet

"Bells. I'm sorry I just found out. Where are you sweetie?" I asked for everyone's sake because the only other place she feels safe is with Daddy and our Uncles

"I'm going to Daddy he has the jet waiting for me. I've come up with some new songs I'll send you a video if everyone helps." She told me as I heard Heidi in the background asking Bella what was wrong.

I heard the phone shift then Heidi's voice was on,

"What's wrong with Bella? She's just mumbling 'i'm never good enough' and 'i should just die stop causing people pain.'" She told me as Jane hissed in angry as she saw Bella in pain. Those three are true sisters everyone was Bella's family there

"Edward had sex with Tanya the house right upstairs with Bella in the house. Oh and on their bed." I told her as Jane and Alec growled at Felix to take them here to kill those two.

Heidi hung up.

"It's okay she's with Daddy." I told them and Angela nodded.

"Who's daddy?" Emmett asked

"Aro. Duh, didn't you go to that ball that they held? That was introducing Angela,Bella, and I as Princessess of the Voutri. we all Aro's daughters.-she's the most powerful vampire." I told them as they started to freak out. GOOD!

"SHIT! EDWARD GO PISS OFF THE VOLTRI WHY DON'T YOU!" Emmett yelled hitting Edward in the back of the head.

"Oh don't woory Bella won't let anything happen to you, and Daddy wouldn't want to hurt Carlisle." Angela told them

"See, Bella still loves us, loves me. So Alice keep planning our wedding." Edward said to everyone, as Emmett launched himself at Edward and I told them.

"You don't have to worry about Daddy, Jane,Alec,Heidi,Felix, and Demtri were picking Bella up when they found out when we hung up they were telling Felix to bring them here. Felix will do _anything_ for Bella. But don't woory Bella won't let anything happen to Alice,Jasper,Esme,Carlisle,Rosalie, and Emmett. But Edward your lucky if its just those five who come after you you don't want to see Bella angry- she destroy half the castle one time!" I screeched as they launched themselves at him again.

* * *

*Back it up to when Emmett attacks Edward*

EMPOV

Bella just went upstairs to Her and Edward's room, I'm so glad she forgave him I have my little sister back and the family is whole. I smiled at the thought and was brought out of it by Bella's shocked gasp. Everyone raced upstairs. I walked to Bella and saw Edward fucking Tanya! All I saw was red when I ripped them apart.

"ASSHOLE HOE COULD YOU?!" I yelled at him. It was Tanya who answered

"We can't help it if the little cry baby Bella can't keep her man happy. But I can." Tanya said with a sneer I was about to attack her when Rose did

"Don't _ever_ talk about Bella that way!" She hollared.

"Tanya did you go to that ball the Voltri held couple of months ago?" Victoria asked. How did the Voltri fit in?

"Yes." The bitch said before a look of fear washed over her face as she looked at Victoria and Angela before running out.

"Edward, Bella saw and heard you two. She left. YOU HURT HER AGAIN AFTER YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T" Alice screeched at him.

"MOVE! I have to find her!" He yelled

"No way, I'm not letting you hurt my little sister. It's taking me a whole lot of control not to rip you apart and burn the pieces." Jasper said with vemon in his voice.

* * *

BPOV

Jane said that it wasn't my fault, that Edward was a shithead for doing that and that he;ll pay. I hope they don't harm the others. I felt hurt when it began now all I fell is angry. I WANT THEM DEAD!

"Bella we're making a pit stop on the way home, we have something to take care of. We actually just landed care to join us?" Alec asked me. I nodded my head my eyes a vivid red with black swirls showing how pissed I was. My dark brown hair with red streaks through it was now a glowing brown close to black ( it looked black) and red. I looked pissed, I was pissed. And goddamn it someone was going to pay.

We wereat the Cullens house. Perfect. Great. Shoot me now. Well don't you night die trying.

"Bel- AH SHIT!" Emmett said when he spotted me.

They all gasped.

"Bella I'm so sorry, it meant nothing." Edward tried to say. But only Vicki, and Ang, along with our brothers and sisters knew I was pissed and they backed up.

"Get the FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at him using Jane's power times 10. See when I use someone's power like Jane's my power puts more of a punch to it. LIke you have 10 Janes using their power.

"AHHHHHH! STOP IT PLEASE!! IT BURNS!! IT HURTS!!" He screamed at us.

"Really?! Then I guess you understand half of what I felt when I saw you with that TRAMP DENIAL!" I yelled How dare he! Say he's sorry and except me to come back to him.

"Basterd, I fucking hate you! Bella was finally happy and you go fuck it up!" Angela screamed in.

"I'm leaving. I just teleported my stuff out of our- _your_ room back home. Daddy will know what you did, don't think you will grt away with it." I told him turning to the others "I love you guys no matter what your still my family. And your welcome anytime at our house. I will come visit-though I wish you'll come live with us, you don't have to join or eat humans." I told them as Alice had a vision.

"Done, we're moving with you, Esme and Carlisle as well everyone except Edward. We dis-own him. Mom and Dad will agree wit us." She said.

"Now, will you truly know the pain I've gone through. Maybe." I told th basterd coldly and walked outside to my new life, to await Mom and Dad.


	4. Chapter 4

So, my boyfriend broke up with me in the most horrid way. He sent me a text message!

"Hey I can't do this anymore. I don't love you anymore. We're through."

Mean huh? Well I have to go through a 1 month class this month. with him. Each day he keeps staring at me and trying to smile and catch my eye.

Well because he hurt me, I posting this to my stories. Asking advice on what I should do.

It'd really mean alot to me, I mean two days before he sent that message he was saying i love you and can't wait to see you and everything!

Ladies & Gentleman what should I do. I'm asking as a fanfiction friend. I twilight, vampire diaries and every type of fiction to help me.

-Dakota.

(ATallerAlice)


	5. Chapter 5

So I'll be updating on my stories soon but I need some help(shocker?)

To those who gave me advice on what to do about my ass of a ex boyfriend thank you and heres an update;

1. got back together

2. made him love and want me

3 dumped his asss using the same words he used

4. dumped him infront front of my friends and his then told him to have a nice life

5. Started dating his best friend and still am. Posted it on facebook ( which im friends with him on) that his best friend was a better guy and went on to compare them and ended with the fact that unlike Peyton(ex) his best friend is a real man and not just a man because of what hangs between his legs.

That resulted in his friend cursing him out and telling him you don't do that to a girl. But a long time friend of mine who crushes on Peyton told me that the only reason I get boyfriends is because I spread my legs, I told her that I get guys because of my personality and brains not my looks. That my looks are just added bonus.

She replyed with a comment that basically said I was a liar and that she was way prettier. i laughed and told her to buy her a better mirror because hers obviously is broken.

But then I smiled and told her that she and Peyton are great for each other; the ass who doesn't think and the slut who thinks shes actually pretty who'll end up knocked up in a year then run crying to mommy because the baby daddy doesn't want a ugly pregnant girlfriend.

But anyways, thats taken care of but thank you all who gave advice it helped alot. And thanks everyone for reading my stories, what happens in my stories reflect who i am and what happens in my life so thank you all. Love you.

THE CULLEN COOKIES TO EVERYONE.


End file.
